Forever
by angelic.corruption
Summary: It's been forever since Sarina and Laurence had been friends. They attend a party together, and Laurence invites Sarain upstairs to one of the bedrooms. LEMON ! PLEASE RATE FIRST STORY EVER . .


**HI! First story EVER. It'd be great if you guys could review me ^^ Um. I wasn't sure what category to put this under, so I just did what I thought suit best. SO Sarain and Laurence have not been in any anime (that I'm aware of anyway), so their my characters. MINE. Hehehe. **

Sarain squeaked as Laurence shoved her up against the wall, kissing her madly to open her mouth. The kiss forced her mouth wide open, lifting her head. Laurence takes the opportunity to kiss from Sarain's jaw to her collarbone, suckling on the skin. Sarain's eyes glazed over with pleasure as Laurence skimmed the top of her creamy breasts with his tongue and rubbed the wet patch on her panties.

They have been friends since forever. Sarain thought that Laurence only saw her as a sister. She never thought that she'd fall in love with his dark violet hair and garnet-colored eyes. His charming and funny personality kept her laughing through childhood, adolescence, and even more in her teenaged years. She never knew that Laurence secretly yearned to run his hands through her caramel-colored curls and gaze into her amethyst eyes as pleasure darkened their jeweled color.

Sarain moaned as she was pulled out of her flashback. Laurence lifted her body up onto his muscular thigh and slipped a thick finger into her pussy and bit down on her taut pink nipple. She screamed as he inserted another finger, stretching her tight pussy. She scored his back with her nails and tucked her head under Laurence's chin as he kissed her forehead hard, slipping a third finger into her ass. His fingers fucked her out of her mind so expertly, and she couldn't wait to see what he could do with the bulging appendage that always lay hidden under his dark crumpled jeans.

Bright colors exploded in Sarain's head as her first orgasm shoved her over the edge. She screamed Laurence's name as he crashed his mouth onto hers so that the people downstairs wouldn't hear Sarain screaming. Laurence pinned Sarain's back to the wall as his fingers continued their shoving and prodding. He kissed Sarain hard as she tightened on his fingers painfully. The bump in his pants grew bigger as Laurence imagined Sarain's pussy squeezing the juice out of his she stopped, Laurence lowered Sarain onto her feet and covered her shaking body with his as he waited for her to stop shuddering.

Laurence laid Sarain down on his bed.

Her dark blonde curls were damp from sweat and curling all over the place. Her amethyst eyes connected with his, and he noticed they were darker than usual. _Job well done,_ Laurence chuckled silently. Her silky cream blouse was gaping open, and her bra was looped around her left shoulder. Laurence lowered his head and quickly put a hickey on the top of her collarbone to remind all her admirers that she was his. Sarain's high-pitched moan turned him on again as he forced himself back up onto his hands to continue to survey her plaid skirt was pushed all the way up, rather useless as he could still see her curls. He slyly rubbed her now raw clit with his rough fingertips as she writhed and kissed him desperately. He watched with dark eyes her panties were dangling off her left ankle, swinging as she writhed from his touch. A drop of perfect moisture was beading on where the material usually covered her crotch.

She was the perfect piece of sex. But at the same time, it was so innocent it broke Laurence's heart.

He quickly stood up to remove his shirt and jeans. He left on the boxers so that Sarain wouldn't bolt after seeing his big nine-inched boy. He lowered himself between Sarain's legs and kissed his way up back to her angelic face.

"L?" Sarain whimpered her pet name for Laurence as he buried his face into her collarbone.

"Mmm?" Laurence answered with his face in Sarain's creamy flesh.

"Can I try something on you" Sarain asked nervously.

"Hmm. Okay. What do you want to do?" Laurence asked as Sarain flipped them over so she was straddling his chest.

"I wanna lick your. um. thing." Laurence raised an eyebrow but nodded. Sarain smiled (and made Laurence melt) as she slid down on Laurence's torso, leaving a trail of her juices on his body. Laurence could feel little L tenting higher as he watched the glistening pussy sliding on him, leaving a trial of her juices. He was about to grab her waist and lick her pussy dry when he almost choked.

* * *

Sarain wrapped her small, manicured hand on his dick and nervously pushed her hand up and down, the nervousness making her twist his cock slightly. She squeaked as it twitched and hardened in her hand, and a little perfect dot of moisture appeared on the tip. She smoothed the moisture all over his velvety head and massaged it. She opened her delicate rosebud mouth and tucked it into her mouth. It tasted sort of cinnamon-y, kind of like the French toast they made together when they were twelve. She twirled her tongue around the trembling tip and licked down and up his shaft. She popped her lips over the top, licked it, and fucked her mouth on Laurence's cock, gurgling. Her eyes widened as Laurence grabbed her ankles and tugged on them sharply so that she was lying with her pussy lining up with his mouth, her bell anklet tinkling.

_ Dammit! _Laurence swore as he could feel himself losing control. He grabbed her feet and her pussy came onto his face. He licked her clit, sucking lightly, and rubbed the tip of his nose on her opening. He could hear Sarain moaning with his cock in her mouth as she played with his balls as if they were tennis balls. He shoved his tongue into Sarain, flicking with his tongue as he found her G-Spot. He pushed his face deeper between her legs as he caressed her G-Spot with his tongue and rubbing her clit with his fingers. Sarain's body shuddered as she stopped fucking her mouth with Laurence's cock and pushed on the bed so she could sit up. Laurence's unoccupied arm looped around her waist to help her sit up, but his mouth and fingers continued to drive her nuts. She screamed as Laurence coaxed her to another orgasm, his free hand twisting her nipples somewhat painfully, but it was way sexy.

Laurence flipped them back so he was on top again while Sarain remained dazed. He nibbled at Sarain's earlobe until she regained her composure, being careful not to pull on her dangling earrings he gave her at her Sweet Sixteenth.

"S? Can I try something with you this time?" Laurence asked as he hugged Sarain's naked body to his, feeling her nipples rub into his, and feel her legs wrapped around his waist. _DAMMIT. The little tigress was getting so horny, and Laurence couldn't stop his hands from flying down her back and grabbing her tight little ass, rubbing it as he opened her legs just a little further. He nudged her entrance with the head of his cock.  
_  
"Ohhhhhh. Sure…" Sarain answered shakily and Laurence stood up to sheath himself with a ribbed condom. "You know what, we don't need this." Sarain coaxed the rubber off Laurence's cock as he writhed from her touch. "My period just ended, so I'm not worried. Besides." Sarain tugged on Laurence's arms so that they would imprison her under Laurence's body again, "I wanna see what your essence feels like when they're deep within me."

Laurence kissed Sarain deeply again and he rested his forehead against Sarain's. "Okay. But I can't promise you... that there won't be any pain--- !!" Sarain grabbed his head and crushed his lips with hers as she rubbed her pussy against the head of his cock. Laurence grunted as he pushed into Sarain, feeling her shudder joyfully. He paused when his journey was pulled to a stop by her innocence. S, I'm s_orry. I love you so much.. _With one quick thrust, he broke her as the blood leaked out onto his cock.

Sarain's vision was shot with red as Laurence popped her hymen. She screamed soundlessly as Laurence eased his lips onto her, and she thought she saw tears in his eyes. _L.. its okay. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and I'm glad it happened with you. _Sarain conveyed the message silently with her tearing eyes as Laurence kissed her tears away and Sarain smoothed his own with her thumbs. She moaned into his mouth as Laurence filled her to the brim. Oh, he felt so good.. and so perfect. Sarain never thought that they would fit together like a key and a lock when she saw his cock when they were taking baths together being toddlers.

Laurence grunted again as he brought Sarain's hips higher and pulled out just to shove his cock in again. Sarain screamed as Laurence jackhammered quickly in and out of her pussy. Laurence pumped quickly in and out of Sarain as he groaned and panted. Sarain's eyes clouded over as her muscles squeezed Laurence dry. They both screamed in unison as they came together. Laurence collapsed on Sarain as he finished. Sarain smiled and pulled the blankets over them as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_S. I love you. I'm so sorry for hurting you, but I'm so happy that we shared this night together.  
L. I love you, too. It's okay, because this kind of pain is so joyful to me. I want to be yours forever.. _


End file.
